What you are
by ThePinkMoonPlatoon
Summary: Remus and Tonks fall in love, with a Sirius trying to lend a hand; after all, he is a Marauder. This is slightly humorous, or I plan for it to be, rated T for safety. R&R please! I don't own anything.
1. Where's the problem?

**Right, Hello! This is my story of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks love. I sadly own none of the characters and the only thing that is mine is the way the words are put together (quite badly too), the rest belongs to J.K Rowling  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The young, clumsy girl with the bubblegum hair followed Moody in the new headquarters of the Order. She had a heart shaped face and a cheery smile, but her eyes looked tired and old after countless sleepless nights on guard. She flounced into the kitchen where a plump red-haired Molly Weasley was bustling over several shuddering pots and pans, and a tired looking Arthur Weasley was looking hopelessly at a ministry report. Both looked up at the sound of the young girl tripping over a loose bit of carpet, and smiled, relived to have a distraction from work.<p>

'Tonks, my dear girl come and sit down; I'll make you a nice cup of tea! You are looking rather peaky.' Molly fussed.

'Leave her be, Molly dear, after all she is now a qualified Auror.' Arthur said.

Moody growled in the corner, 'Yes, but a bloody great klutz she is.'

'Now, now that's what makes Tonks, well, Tonks.' Molly said affectionately. Molly had always treated Tonks as a member of the family, hoping Bill would come to his senses and go for Tonks instead of Fleur Delacour.

Not a moment later a tall, handsome man with a small beard and long messy hair bounded into the kitchen with open arms. 'Did I hear someone say Tonks?'

Tonks got up and embraced Sirius in a long hug, 'Sirius! Oh, my God, it's been ages!'

'Well, how's my favourite cousin, Nymphadora?'

Tonks pulled away her hair turning bright red 'Don't call me Nymphadora!' she replied angrily, but with a teasing smile.

'I've missed you, how's your mother and father?' Sirius laughed.

Before Tonks could reply a man walked into the kitchen, with a sad smile etched on his face. He had a handsome face and kindly eyes but several deep scars were ripped into his skin. He looked rough and quite shabby but he didn't seem to care. 'Sorry, am I interrupting a reunion?' he asked his smile growing wider.

Sirius turned a grin across his face, 'Moony! Back from your assignment then? Did you get me a present then?

The man sniggered, 'Well, considering every-time I walk into some one attacks me, no I didn't. And anyway what's the occasion?'

'I don't know I just wanted a present.' Sirius chuckled and hugged the man tightly, 'Good to see you.' he whispered.

They came out of the hug and every-one stood in silence for a moment. Tonks was the first one to speak. 'Wotcher, I'm Tonks; I don't believe we've met...'

'Just don't call her Nymphadora or she will kill you.' Sirius inputted.

'Oh, hello, I'm Remus Lupin.' The man replied sweetly. 'Are you new to the order?'

Tonks nodded, 'Yeah, I recently became an Auror and Moody introduced me to the cause.'

'Nice to meet you then,' he said with a smile. He turned again to Sirius looking morosely at him, speaking in an undertone, 'You haven't seen Snape have you? He said he would get the potion to me today, and he hasn't showed up. I know it's a week and a few days away but I really need to have it at least a week in advance.'

Sirius looked back at him seriously, and they both left the room quickly. Tonks looked quizzically at Molly and Arthur, but they had gone back to what they were doing, and Moody wouldn't answer.

Now Tonks thought about it she had heard of a Remus Lupin before, but she couldn't remember where from.

She finished her sickly sweet tea and then excused herself. She wanted to go up to her room and have a sleep, but she ended up having a conversation with Hermione instead. She'd met Hermione and all of the other kids earlier that summer and was glad to have some younger company than the rest of the order. As the conversation progressed, Remus walked by looking very worried.

'Hello, Professor,' Hermione greeted, 'Are you alright?'

Remus looked at her with a smile, 'Hello Hermione, hello Tonks, I'm okay, just a bit nervous. You know how it is.'

Hermione nodded understandingly and gave him a small wave goodbye.

Hermione must have noticed the quizzical look on Tonks' face because she began to explain, 'Oh, Lupin used to teach us at Hogwarts. But then everyone found out about his problem so he resigned. Didn't you read about it in the Daily Prophet a couple of years ago?'

Tonks suddenly realised who Remus was, 'Oh! Yes, I knew I recognised his name somewhere!' she lowered her voice, 'Was it because he was a werewolf?'

Hermione nodded solemnly, 'He was the best teacher I've ever had, and it's disgusting how he had to leave just because he changes once a month. He's still the same person for the majority of his life. And anyway there's wolfsbane potion so that he's still in control.'

Tonks thought it disgusting too, he seemed nice enough, and as Hermione said he has the wolfsbane potion to keep him in control, so where the problem?


	2. Bye, Dora' he said gently

Four days had passed since Tonks had arrived and she'd had the majority of night watches with Remus, so they had grown closer, talking a lot around the headquarters, and even more on the watches. They were discussing tonight's plans in the kitchen again, and after Mrs Weasley had caught Fred trying to eavesdrop, they had to put all sorts of charms on the doors.

'Remus, you and Tonks are on night duty tonight at Privet Drive, and Kingsley is keeping an eye on the department of mysteries.' ordered Moody.

Remus was worried; if Snape didn't get the wolfsbane potion to him by tomorrow then he'd been in trouble. He needed to take it a every day for a week before his transformation and Snape really was cutting it close. 'Yes, that sounds good.'

'Excellent, well you better be off then.' said Moody.

Remus and Tonks stood at the same time and made their way outside to apparate. Remus took Tonks' arm and span to apparate. They arrived in the dimly lit Privet Drive with a crack, Tonks feeling a bit ill.

'Are you okay, Tonks?' a concerned Remus asked.

Tonks swallowed, 'Yeah, I just hate apparition. Never got used to it, see.'

'Ah, fancy some chocolate. I don't know if it'll help, but I always carry some just in case.'

'Mmm, emergency chocolate, good idea Remus, thank you.' Tonks replied with a big smile. Remus was lovely, why did people hate him just because he is a werewolf?

Remus and Tonks sat for a while, laughing and talking quietly, and occasionally getting a little too loud. Tonks was fun, thought Remus. He had almost forgotten it was a full moon soon.

Soon the sun began to rise over the chimneys, and two more members of the order arrived to take over the watch. Remus and Tonks walked to disapparate in the secluded park, still talking about everything, but nothing at the same time. They arrived with a crack outside 12 Grimmauld Place and entered the house still talking. As the two arrived in the kitchen, they both fell silent. Severus Snape was sitting at the table, looking as suspicious as ever.

'Ah, Severus,' Remus said walking away from Tonks, 'shall we go into the hall?'

'Yes, if it suits you,' Snape replied sourly, looking at Tonks.

'Thank you, Severus.' He said with a faux smile.

As they left into the hall way, Snape shut the door firmly in Tonks' face, making her scowl and her hair turn red in anger.

'I am sorry I could not get here a few days ago, but I was on an urgent assignment.' Snape said coldly, not hint of apology in his voice.

'It's alright Severus; I appreciate what you have done for me... '

As Snape handed over the two bottles of wolfsbane he smiled curtly, 'I assure you I do not do it for my own pleasure. Good day, Remus, I have work to do.' And with a swirl of his black cloak he left.

Remus returned to the kitchen where Tonks had now sat at the table reading the Daily Prophet, with her bright red hair still showing.

'Fancied a change then?' Remus asked with a smile.

'Huh?' said a confused Tonks, putting down the paper.

'Your hair, it's red.'

'Oh, yeah, it goes that colour when I get angry. I'm a metamorphmagus.' She replied while changing her hair back to pink.

'Wow, that's a very rare skill.' he said, raising his eyebrow.

'Yeah, watch this!' Tonk said excitedly as she screwed up her face, replacing her nose with a snout.

Remus laughed at her, and the next half hour was filled with changing faces and laughter.

Thier conversation dabbled, and eventually they parted, ready for a well deserved sleep. Remus was not too tired so he lay in bed, just thinking about anything and everything. Tonks, however, slept almost instantly, her hair sailing into a blue colour as she happily dreamt.

* * *

><p>A few days passed and Remus began to look ill, his skin and hair greying. Tonks knew the full moon was tonight, and that Remus needed to have something to take his mind off it.<p>

'Wotcha, Remus,' Tonks called cheerily.

He looked up briefly from his paper and smiled at her. 'Hello, Tonks.'

'So, Remus.' Tonks said slowly, walking toward him, 'Do you want to have a drink with me at the Leaky Cauldron today? After all it is your day off, and mine conincidentaly.'

'I... I don't think so... I have things to do tonight...'

'Nonsense, we'll be back before four, so whatever you have to do can be done.' She smiled, hoping she'd managed to persuade him.

'I suppose... only if we're back before four.' He agreed rather reluctantly.

They agreed to leave almost straight away, Tonks running upstairs to get her purse, while Remus inspected is scars in the shabby mirror. He saw Tonks coming down the stairs in the mirror and turned swiftly to greet her. She had changed her hair so that it was waist length and blonde, and her eyes had a sapphire glint about them.

'I like the hair' he said grinning.

'Me too,' she grinned back, 'Shall me get a move on then?'

They walked outside, Remus flagging down the Knight Bus, and clambered on. It was the bumpiest ride Tonks had had in a while, and her face turned an odd shade of green. As they arrived she hurried off first, followed by a grave looking Remus.

They trudged inside, and found a small grubby table near the back of the room. It suited Remus not to be seen to much, as last time he came out like this he was attacked by a group of drunk wizards.

'Two butter-beers please, Tom,' Remus called over to the man behind the bar.

Remus thought that Tonks mustn't know he was a werewolf yet, otherwise she would never have wanted to be seen in public with him. He knew he had to tell her but couldn't quite bring himself to it.

'So, what are your plans for tonight then?' Tonks asked curiously.

'Oh, erm... another watch, I have to keep an eye on privet drive again.' He lied guiltily.

'Oh, I'll come too if you want!'

'No!' he said loudly, Tonks looked shocked and even a bit hurt. 'I don't mean I don't want you to, I've just been instructed to do it alone. '

Tonks left it alone for now; she knew Remus was getting edgy because of the full moon approaching. They talked about other things, like their families and time at Hogwarts. The old clock chimed four and Remus began to stand.

'I really have to be going now.' Standing up he stopped hesitated, before sitting again, 'Erm, I was wondering why you didn't like to be called Nymphadora, it is a very nice name.'

Tonks looked at him, 'Nice? It's just weird. My mother thought she should carry on the Black family naming tradition. Weirdness comes first.'

'Well, I think Tonks is a bit formal. Dora's a nice name though, that's not too weird.' He suggested.

Tonks thought for a bit. 'Well, I would prefer Tonks from anybody else, but if you must, you can call me Dora. But not in front of Sirius, you know what he's like.'

'Ok then, _Dora,_' Remus said standing up. 'I really have to go now.'

'Then I'll come too.' Tonks smiled brightly.

They walked together back to Grimmauld Place, both deep in conversation. It was nice talking to Tonks through the muggle world, with no prejudice against him. As they approached the park opposite headquarters an old swooped overhead and dropped a small message into Tonks hands. In an attempt to catch it, Tonks tripped over her own feet almost falling over, but Remus reached out and held her steady. He chuckled at her clumsiness, and Tonks hit him.

'Sorry,' he said, laughter still on his lips.

'You'd better be.' Tonks mumbled with a smile.

'What does the note say then?' Remus asked.

Tonks opened it and read quickly. 'Argh, it's from Moody, he wants me to come to the Ministry.'

'What on earth for?'

'I don't have a clue. I guess he's trying to be secretive.'

'Well you don't want to keep him waiting.' Remus ushered.

'Goodbye then, Remus.' Tonks said rather shyly for the outgoing woman, 'I've had fun today.'

'Me too, more than I have in a long time.'

She gave him a goodbye hug that he clearly did not expect, and apparated away, leaving Remus alone in the grassy park.

'Bye, Dora' he said gently.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, I did have another chapter, but I didn't like where the story was headed, so I've decided to delete it and keep Remus and Tonks as friends... for now... I'll get them to be a bit more friendly later. :D<strong>


	3. I guess that wasn't about the order then

Remus Lupin wandered upstairs to the attic, glugging his wolfsbane potion as he went. After he had gotten the Grimmauld Place he had eaten quietly and quickly and then left up to his room to read. It was near nine now, and because it was summer the sun stayed up late. He couldn't forget the hug Tonks had given him before she left, and assumed that she didn't know he was a werewolf. The only person who hugged him was Sirius (rarely) and only once had Molly.

He had seen the sky darken outside a few minutes ago, and prepared himself for the moon to appear. He closed his eyes and braced himself, his biggest fear about to emerge in the sky.

* * *

><p>Tonks shuffled sleepily through the dusky hallway, she tripped over that stupid troll's foot umbrella stand. Despite it being almost midnight the house was still busy with action as the order discussed the next move on Voldemort and the death eaters. Tonks was late as usual, but she suspected they wouldn't discuss anything too important without Remus being there. Tonks bounded through the door, and made the whole order jump.<p>

'Sorry, Mad-eye kept me late for a bit of extra training.' She explained quickly.

'Well we haven't really been discussing much anyway. We've decided to wait until Remus is here to do talk about anything major.' Sirius said.

'Ah, so is that why the door wasn't locked.' Tonks mused.

Sirius yawned, 'Yeah... I think I'll be off to bed now.'

'I'll go to,' said Tonks, 'I'm so tired.'

Sirius and Tonks went upstairs together, and they could hear the children running back to bed after a night of eavesdropping. 'Tonks, you'll never guess what I saw today.' He remembered with a grin.

'Oh god, what on earth has happened now?' said Tonks, rolling her eyes.

'Well it _might_ be something to with you...' hinted Sirius, 'you and someone beginning with an R and ending in an S...'

'Oh dear...' Tonks said, 'Have you been spying on me?'

'Maybe... well I may have seen this Pink haired lady _snogging _my scruffy friend.'

'Excuse me? Snogging? I don't know who you were watching but it wasn't us...' Tonks retorted.

'Obviously... so what were you doing then?' Sirius asked with a smile.

'Saying goodbye... ' Tonks said impatiently, 'I gave him a hug goodbye... what's so special about that?'

'Why were you even out with him in the first place?' Sirius wondered aloud.

'Well, I knew he was transforming tonight so I figured I'd give him a nice day out to take his mind off it.' Tonks replied truthfully.

'Wait, what? You _know _he's a werewolf? It's not like Remus to tell people...'

'Oh, he didn't tell me, I remembered his name from the Daily Prophet a few years ago. How he resigned because everyone thought he was a danger to their children. Disgusting how they're treated.'

'Disgusting...' Sirius repeated. They were in the doorway of Sirius' room now.

'See you tomorrow then, goodnight!' Tonks beamed and gave him a hug just to prove a point.

Next door, Hermione and Ginny climbed back into their beds. They had heard footsteps approaching and sneaked out to have a look. They saw Sirius and Tonks hug and then go to their rooms, but nothing more. 'I guess that wasn't about the Order then.' Ginny said sleepily.


	4. A shot of gin

When Remus came downstairs there were only Sirius and Tonks in the kitchen talking quietly so they didn't wake the rest of the house. It was early, but the moon had gone long ago; this was the only thing Remus liked about the summer, the short transformations.

He stretched out his sore limbs and plonked himself opposite the pair. 'Hello!' he said brightly.

Tonks noticed his grey complexion and his general tired look as he walked in, but she wasn't surprised. His cheery voice was still strained, and although he was trying to appear well, he was obviously very tired.

'Wotcher, Remus,' Tonks replied brightly, her hair long and purple today.

'How was your night then?' he asked politely.

'Oh, it was good, thanks. Oh, no, I completely forgot!' Tonks replied, before whacking herself on the head in fury, and disapparated.

'What on earth?' Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

'I've learned not to ask.' Remus shrugged.

Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but with a sudden crack Tonks reappeared. And she was on Remus' knee.

'Erm, Tonks, your invading my knee space.' Remus said, wincing slightly.

Sirius was laughing over the other side of the table, and Tonks shout him a dirty look, her hair turning a bright shade of red, 'Sorry, Remus, I just forgot something.' She blushed as she clambered off his knee.

As she climbed off him stumbled and almost fell onto the floor, but was grabbed around the waist by two powerful arms. She looked back as Remus held her, both blushing wildly. Remus let go, and occupied himself with the Daily Prophet, while Tonks hurried to sit back down.

'So,' said Sirius, changing the subject, 'Where did you pop off to then?'

'Oh, I had to send a message to Moody; I was supposed to tell him when Remus woke up. I think he wants him to go on a mission.' She replied.

There was a quick rapping at the door, and Remus jumped up to get it. A few minutes later Remus walked back in followed by a rambling Moody.

'...So you'll only need to be there today, and then you can be back for this evening. We need to see what the mood is like the day after.'

Remus merely nodded and grabbed his scruffy coat, waved a quick farewell to Tonks and Sirius and left.

Sirius raised his eyebrow at Tonks, and she returned the look.

* * *

><p>Remus returned after his mission to the werewolves underground to a kitchen full of shocked faces. Sirius had his head in his hands, Arthur comforting Molly and Tonks sipping her tea staring at the wall.<p>

'Erm, what's wrong?' Remus asked immediately, his voice full of concern.

Tonks looked up at him, 'Harry might have been expelled. He used a patronus in front of his cousin, and the Ministry sent him a letter of expulsion. They threatened to snap his wand, too.'

Remus looked startled, but calm, 'I'm sure they'll give him a hearing. I know Harry and he wouldn't use magic outside of school without a reason. He'll be cleared of all charges, I'm sure.'

Everyone looked up at his words now; they had always respected Remus' words and advice, none more than Molly and Sirius.

'I've sent Harry an owl,' said Sirius, 'I've told him not to leave the house, so has Arthur and Dumbledore managed to make them give him a hearing, like you said.'

'We're not sure how to go and get him, but we know we're going to have to sooner or later' said Molly.

'Well, we'll have to get the Muggles out of the house' came a growl from behind them, a limping Moody approaching them, 'We'll have to trick them, and then get Harry out as fast as possible!'

Tonks' hair had changed to blue, a colour she often used when thinking hard, but it quickly changed back to pink, 'I know! When I've watched them, they've always been fussing about the garden.' she said excitedly, 'If we tell them they're entered into a garden competition, then I'm sure they'd go. They'd leave Harry of course, they never take him anywhere.'

Sirius' face lit up, 'Tonks, you might just have something there, we could even go now-'

But he was interrupted by Moody, 'Now? We have no plan! No method! Be can't use apparition, Harry is already in enough trouble, and they're watching the floo network. We'll have to hold a meeting tomorrow, not everyone is available today.'

Sirius was about to object, but Remus, seeing this, cut in front of him, 'Good idea Tonks, and I agree with you completely Moody, we have to decide who is coming, when to go and how to get him out of there.' He smiled at them all, 'But right now it's late and I feel like a good night's sleep, I suggest you get some too, after all tomorrow is going to be a busy day.'

With that, Remus left closely followed by the rest of the Order present, leaving only Moody who let himself out after a shot of gin.


	5. In a long time

**Sorry it's took me so long to update this story; I've been busy doing other one-shots and stuff. This ends a bit abruptly for me. **

It took the order three days to decide on a plan, mainly thanks to Moody, who would go over and over the plan at least ten times a meeting. They had decided to use Tonks' idea of the 'All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition' to lure the Durselys out of the house. Then they would take Harry to Grimmauld Place, making sure to look out for the signal before leaving. They had decided on where each person was flying around Harry, with an emergency backup guard just in case, as Moody thought, they got attacked and killed.

They arrived at number 4 Privet Drive just before the Durselys set off to the alleged competition. As they made their way into the spotless home, Tonks tripped over the step into the kitchen, causing a loud thud.

'Nymphadora be careful! There might be Death Eaters here waiting to ambush us.' Moody growled at her. She didn't tell him off for using her name but her anger shone out in the red of her hair.

'Right, where is Harry's room then?' Remus questioned, gradually climbing the stairs. He reached the top landing, flicking the door open with his wand.

They saw Harry slowly step out of his bedroom, holding up his wand and looking fearful. It only took a little to convince Harry that they were not Death Eaters coming to kill him, and before they knew it they were mounting their brooms outside. It was freezing in the air, and Tonks was taking the full force of the air as she flew in front of Harry and everyone else. Mad-eye was right at the back his eye whizzing around looking for the non-existent ambush while a shivering Remus soared below, he too being cautious.

They arrived at Grimmauld Place cold and damp and ready for a nice cup of tea. They Order members trailed into the dark kitchen, while Molly stayed in the hall to usher Harry to bed. They all waited patiently for her to return, before starting with a speech from Remus about the werewolves and where they stand. After he had finished and the questions were over it was over to Moody, who babbled on about something or other.

Remus felt quite ill. If Tonks had managed to avoid knowing he was a werewolf, she certainly did now. He did like the conversations with her, and the little jokey moments where she fell over, but he suspected that she would drift away like everyone else. They all tried to act like they weren't afraid, but there were odd moments of panic around a full moon when they spoke to him less and avoided him, being very unsubtle about it all. He wasn't really listening to Mad-eye, even though he would occasionally pick up a word or two and nod.

Tonks was bored stiff. Sure the order meetings were important, but they went on for hours and they sure as hell weren't fun. Being in a rather unobservable corner at the back off the room, she changed her hair colours back and forth unnoticed, staring at Remus unknowingly. If anyone were to look at her now, they would think was paying attention, and looking at Moody in interest, but her mind was in the clouds thinking about this and that and everything in between. And everything in between was one Remus Lupin.

Remus saw that Tonks was staring at him. Was it because she was angry at him for not telling her about being a werewolf? Or maybe she was full of hatred that he had lied to her? Either way, Remus put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. The meeting was coming to a close now, but he didn't even notice the scraping of seats and the exchanging of goodbyes until someone placed a cold hand on his shoulder.

'Remus?' a sweet voice said, 'Are you all right?'

It was Tonks. Remus lifted his head to face her, and saw she had a less powerful shade of pink on her hair. She wore a slight sad smile.

Sirius and Arthur were seeing the last few members of the order out, while Bill rolled up maps and Molly called the children down for dinner.

Remus spoke quietly as not to be overheard, 'Not particularly.'

'What's wrong?' she said, sitting down next to him.

'Well, I imagine you know what I am now...' he muttered miserably.

Tonks laughed, a sad, quiet chuckle, 'Remus, I already knew you were a Werewolf, silly.'

Remus jolted his head up, 'What?'

'I recognised your name from that Daily Prophet article a couple of years back. I've heard it around the office too, mainly from Umbridge.' She said the name bitterly, 'You know all that Werewolf legislation crap.'

Remus looked bemused, 'You... you knew from the start?'

Tonks nodded.

'And you don't mind?' he asked confused.

'What's there to mind?'

'Well, that I didn't have the courage to tell you? That if you didn't know my name from the Prophet then you might not have found out what I am? The fact that despite it being the full moon that night, I still went with you to the Leaky Caldron?'

'Well it's not likely to crop up in casual conversation, is it? 'Pass the salt please, Tonks, by the way, I'm a werewolf.'' Tonks replied almost cheerily.

Remus just looked at her.

'I don't just not mind, I don't care either. You're a lovely, kind man and the fact you have a little problem doesn't change that.' Tonks said, looking deeply at him.

'Yeah, and besides, women turn into scarier monsters once a month.' A voice called from behind them.

Tonks scowled and turned to the man, hitting him hard on the shoulder, 'Sirius! It's bad enough sneaking up behind people, but making distasteful period jokes makes it a whole lot worse!'

Before anyone could respond, Molly came back into the kitchen, followed by Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred & George and Ginny, bringing a gabble of noise with them.

'Harry Potter,' Sirius beamed from beside the werewolf and the metamorphmagus, looking happier than he had in a while.


End file.
